


Where the circle of life is drawn

by mesmocorpo



Series: Ishigami Senku & the Others [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 外传漫画相关，千空儿童时期相关大——量私设！！！情节无cp，千空百夜亲情向，但有塞司千科千私货（可能看不出来但这裡说有就是有）
Series: Ishigami Senku & the Others [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Where the circle of life is drawn

**Author's Note:**

> 外传漫画相关，千空儿童时期相关  
> 大——量私设！！！
> 
> 情节无cp，千空百夜亲情向，但有塞司千科千私货（可能看不出来但这裡说有就是有）

藉由驾驶证确认男人的身份后，齐耳短发的中年女性轻轻点了点头，率先起身，引导他离开职员办公室。

他们一起穿过走廊。越过一扇扇贴有色彩鲜艳的装饰纸的房门，男人被带领着，通过了油漆成的彩虹似的门框，来到室外。

室外是一个不小的庭院，被栅栏和灌木与街道分隔开，安置了滑梯和沙地等游戏设施，一群孩子正在玩耍。

这些孩子大部分处于未知事的两岁到五岁间，还是一个个白白净净的小团儿，三三两两结伴，雀儿似的叽叽喳喳嬉闹着，时不时响起大笑和叫喊声，惹得院里看顾的几名年轻职工既怜爱又头疼。

在如此的活泼的氛围中，唯一与这场所格格不入的角落便异常醒目。

庭院的边缘，花坛附近，一名将头发简单盘束在脑后的女性职工，正单单给一个孩子撑着伞，弯着腰不断地对他说着什么。

那孩子在满庭的孩子里应该也算是年龄偏小的，萝卜一样的白色头发相当稀奇，眼睛很大，但遮阳伞下的阴影使得眼睛颜色看上去与资料和照片有很大不同，他的衣服和指甲打理得很干净，应该有被好好照顾着。

但是对比庭院里其他把手埋进沙子里或是在滑梯上给衣服挤出褶子的孩子，那个独自一人一言不发的白发孩子明显是反常的。即使外貌温柔的职工耐心地尝试与他对话，他一直只是面朝对方，目光的焦点却不知落在何处，也不说话。有几次那孩子似乎微微动了动嘴唇，但从职工的神情上看，她并没有得到算得上回应的回应。

中年的女性远远注视着那个白发的孩子，语气略显犹豫。

石神先生，就是那个孩子。

说话间，二人被注意到了。她与那名职工交换了一个眼神，然后对站在身旁的男人说道。

关于那孩子的特殊情况，我已经向您说明过了。希望您能理解，收养孩子并不是件容易的事，这个选择将会影响父母和孩子双方的一生，因此，请不要勉强那孩子，也不要勉强您自己。

我明白，非常谢谢您。 

男人微微低头，道谢。接着，他离开伫立在原地的、身为这所福利设施负责人的女性，笔直地朝那个孩子走去。

-

石神千空，小学一年级，在夏日祭的嘈杂中，非常冷静地往道路边上靠以避开拥挤的人群，同时心想：  
我把百夜弄丢了。

明明刚刚才说过不要走丢的，身为一个大人百夜真不靠谱。千空看着眼前的人潮，抱臂重重叹了口气，露出一点也不像七岁孩子会有的表情。

他的身上有模有样穿着的浅葱色圆纹浴衣，据说是百夜儿童时代的纪念物，布料质地比普通的儿童浴衣细腻许多，腰带不是魔术贴而是真正系着贝口结，虽然没有口袋也没有袖袋，但千空手中拿着的巾着已经足够——尽管那不是他自己的，而是百夜的巾着。

他们走散之前，百夜把装着钱包的巾着袋交给千空，让千空自己数钱在摊上买了把小扇子。  
不大的扇面上边挤挤写着“the eternal mystery of the world is its comprehensibility”——千空掏钱时听见身后百夜感慨果然有人卖就有人买，结果付完钱回过头，那么大一个三十多岁的男人就不知乱跑哪去了。

合起扇子插进腰带里，千空缩在路边一个章鱼烧摊子旁打开了巾着，确认里面除了零钱包外还有手机和湿巾。  
百夜应该不会在去管理处走失中心的半途、要买东西时才发现巾着在我这吧？  
千空有点不安地想，“刷”一下抽绳把袋口合上、系紧，把绳子在手上绕了几圈，缩短至走动时不会让袋底蹭到地面的长度。

抬起头，眼前行人好像一座座移动的大山。掂量了自己的个头，千空心一横，带着几分决然意味地迈开腿，钻进人群。

石神千空小朋友外貌特征明显，个头比同龄人显小但神态是成熟的，只要刻意走在同路的中年男女身边就不会轻易成为被拐带的目标。

即使比不上神田祭那般的大规模祭典活动，庙会上常见的摊位这里也都有，沿路走来可以看见围满了人的金鱼鱼池，闻上去甜甜的苹果糖和巧克力香蕉竖了一排又一排。除了便服以外，红绯藤黄常盘浓绀菖蒲银鼠各色浴衣像花儿绽放一样增添色彩，伴随走动，发簪坠饰珠子摇摇晃晃，腕间金铃铛声音清脆。  
夏天夜晚的街道熙熙攘攘，分外热闹。

如此，千空走着走着、会在思考炒面好吃还是拉面好吃哆啦A梦为什么特别中意铜锣烧相隔不远两个摊子的章鱼烧价格差在哪——等等问题时脚下一绊、这种意外是防不胜防的。

意识到木屐松脱开而身体没能停止前倾，脑子比身体更迅速地接受现况。

不至于会发生践踏事故，只希望不要摔得太重——

“小心！”

出乎意料地，在跌落前被拉住了。

“没受伤吧？”

撑住自己手臂和身体的是一个男——变声期前的声音还算清清脆脆，不过对方与千空相反，应该属于同龄人里长得快的类型，身体已经朝着少年人的方向长开了——所以看得出，是男孩没错。

因对方外表迷惑了几秒的千空立刻调整心态，他自己站稳，点了点头，“我没事。”又认认真真按百夜教的说道，“谢谢你帮了我。”

“啊、不用谢……”男孩外表看上去大概比千空大了三四岁，简单套着件洗得发白的纯色T恤，依然伸手扶着千空，在千空探出脚去够滑开的木屐时左右看了看，“你一个人？跟家人走散了？”

“百——我爸爸走丢了。”

无视对方脸上饶有兴致写着的“小朋友你是不好意思说自己走失了吧没关系我不会嘲笑你”，千空穿好木屐，松开对方的手严肃道：  
“我正要去走失中心找他。”

对方果然又露出“我就知道走丢的是你不过去走失中心是正确的选择”——这样的表情。千空没打算多解释，瞥见对方手腕挂着的弹力圈，上面拴着医院的标牌和储物柜的钥匙，他脑筋转了转，赶在对方提出要陪同前抢先开口。

男孩给他一本正经又明明白白的拒绝说得一愣，握着一樱花粉一天空蓝、两枚健康御守的手紧了紧。

再三保证自己会好好看路不会再摔倒了，千空跟男孩告别。说完再见后，往前走了十几米，那张好看的脸在脑海中渐渐模糊，千空才想起来，虽然百夜有教过，但他忘记了在道谢时询问对方的名字，也没报上自己的名字。

  
没过多久就到了走失中心，但千空没在这儿看见百夜。没有选择向中心求助，他拎着巾着，独自站在摊位侧边一个不容易被工作人员看见的位置，开始等人。

等待的时间尤其漫长。千空一边在脑袋里进行自设的数独游戏，一边分神观察来来往往的行人。

烟火大会快开始了，为了能占个欣赏的好位置而走动的人们步履匆匆，自然没什么人注意到千空。眼前近距离走过的都是和自己无关的人，不被理会这一点却让千空想起来，与现在相反，百夜说过自己更小一点的时候是完全不理会他人的——还有自己快两岁时还不会说话什么的，百夜表示他因此做好了养大一个傻儿子的准备，结果没按计划走就是了——但是，对于这种描述，千空毫无实感。

千空的记忆里一直都有百夜的身影，如今他也确信自己对各种各样的人抱持兴趣。不过，千空得承认，虽然他现在的记忆力优秀到令人惊叹羡慕的程度，却完全不记得小时候在福利设施的经历，仿佛在曾经的很长一段时间里，他睁着眼睛沉浸在没有梦的睡眠中，所以才不清楚现实中发生的事，也迟迟没法回应。

等呀等，等到得出第五个唯一解，千空觉得自己都要犯困闭上眼睛的时候，百夜终于来了。

远远看见千空，百夜隔着人群就冲他笑，比口型，搞得千空一头雾水。直到走近了伸出双手，千空才明白百夜是在问他：  
“我的儿啊！你要左边这条金鱼还是右边这个棉花糖？”

“哪偷的？”

“瞎说什么呢。”双手拿着东西，百夜用手肘轻轻敲了小孩的脑袋，“是我开摊的朋友们送我的。”如果不是正要付钱时才发现巾着不在身边所以又游说又是打赌搞得来迟了，百夜可能会更理直气壮些。

“金鱼还是棉花糖？”百夜又问了一次。

千空的视线在通体是漂亮的橙红色的小金鱼、和软绵绵的看着还暖乎乎的棉花糖间移动几个来回，最后决定了，“棉花糖。”

一只小金鱼会对他的实验很有用，但他现在有点饿有点困，更需要糖分。

云朵似的棉花糖香香甜甜。

他们按说好的那样，去看烟花。可是，拿着竹签边走边吃，千空便走得慢了，于是百夜也配合着减缓了步速。等他们到达烟火大会的观赏处时，已经临近点火，最好的位置挤挤站满了人，后来的插不进道。

正考虑要不要抓紧时间离开去找别处的观赏点时，千空吃完了糖，走开几步把竹签丢了又走回百夜身旁。百夜看他小小一个一去一来，突然灵光一闪。

“来来来，千空，我肩膀给你坐。”

小孩一愣，直到手上被塞了金鱼和巾着时才反应过来，被这突如其来的操作惊得转身要跑，“烟花又不是在地上、我抬头就能看见！”

双手有空的百夜顺势一把捉住背对自己的幼崽，举起来，“人太多了看不清吧。不用担心啦你那么小只又不重——来小心扶好！”

小孩体重确实偏轻——平时喂的也不少，是脑力活动消耗掉了吗？

可能是因为不同于平常的高度和视野，肩上的小家伙嘴上不说但身体僵成一团。真是难得诶。百夜嚷嚷“哇别咬我头”时，远处，最初的声响炸开，而后明亮的光华直上，绽放在夏日的夜空。

一朵满天星拉开序幕。

银色的树自黑暗中闪耀生长，燃烧着花，雏菊、牡丹、绣球、深樱、向日葵相继盛开，浸染斑斓色彩，一重、两重、三重、四重，层层叠叠、蔓延开来。

人造的光绚烂地照亮夜空。

稳稳坐好的小孩，在凉爽的夜风里渐渐放松，也不咬人了，安静地看着天空中接连盛放的花朵，和流星般落下的光辉。

百夜一直在意着小孩的反应。

虽然是热爱科学的千空，但如果只有“这是焰色反应的一种利用方式”之类的感想，作为家人果然还是会有点担心。

但是。

“好漂亮啊。”

头顶上终于传来小小的欢呼声，百夜无声地笑了。他们一同仰望璀璨的光芒。

真的、非常美丽——

  
_从那一天起，我的世界开始转动。_

_这样的世界里，一切都是有意义的……我的等待，我的闪烁……我的生命……_

_我会等待……直到你回来……_

_如果啊，如果……_

_如果……我不在了……就把这段录音留给……百夜和千空……还有我都、热爱着的宇宙吧——_

宇宙的群星、人类的群星，延续在数千年的时光，恒久闪耀着，遥远地重逢，每一次。

『我们，就在这里。』

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 打开正传漫画51话，可收获穿浴衣的人类幼崽和人类小帅哥（？）
> 
> 20200324


End file.
